Article support devices having hooks, clips, hangers, and other various types of article support members used for mounting utensils, decorations, tools and various other articles or objects on walls, columns, furniture and other surfaces are known. In recent years, in this type of article support device, to facilitate attachment and detachment of the article support device to and from the surface, it has been proposed to use a stretch releasable adhesive tape to attach the article support device to the surface.
A stretch releasable adhesive tape is known as a two-sided adhesive tape having the properties of extreme ease of stretching and substantially no return from the stretched state. As one example, there is the product commercially available from 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn. under the trade designation COMMAND adhesive. This type of stretch releasable adhesive tape is interposed between the surfaces of two objects to firmly fasten the two objects to each other. At the same time, by gripping and stretching outward one end of the adhesive tape member in the fastened state, it can be removed from the surfaces of the two objects relatively easily without damaging the surfaces and without leaving adhesive residue.
Article support devices using stretch releasable adhesive tapes have typically included a mount body having a mounter and a baseplate attached movably or removably to the mount body, and the adhesive tape member is adhered to the baseplate (for example, see Japanese National Publication (Tokuhyo) No. 8-507941 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,474). In this configuration, the baseplate is affixed to the stretch releasable adhesive tape and is attached to a desired surface by the adhesive tape with a non-adhesive pull tab projecting out from behind the baseplate. Further, the mount body is designed to be able to be selectively placed on the baseplate at either a first position concealing both the baseplate and the non-adhesive pull tab sticking out from the baseplate and a second position exposing the two.
When a conventional article support device having this configuration is attached to a surface using a stretch releasable adhesive tape, it is possible to mount a desired object on the mounter of the mount body while the mount body is at the first position. Further, when detaching the article support device from the base surface, the mount body is moved from the first position to the second position and the non-adhesive pull tab is gripped and stretched so as to remove the adhesive tape member from the baseplate and the base surface. Note that the mount body in a conventional article support device is designed to be able to be moved between the first and second positions by a configuration where it is attached and removed to and from the baseplate by a straight sliding system by a slide structure (Japanese National Publication (Tokuhyo) 8-507941), by a configuration where it is pivotally connected to the baseplate by an integral hinge (U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,474), etc.
In the above conventional article support devices, the mount body having the mounter is not directly fastened to the adhesive tape, so sometimes the mount body is unintentionally displaced from the first position on the baseplate due to it being struck by another object or another outside force during use (that is, while the mount body is at the first position) and the normal mounting function can no longer be exhibited. To eliminate this inconvenience, it may be considered to provide a holding structure for engaging and holding the mount body on the baseplate and strengthen the holding force of the holding structure. If the holding force of the holding structure is too strong, however, when trying to detach the article support device from the base surface, it will become difficult to move the mount body from the first position to the second position on the baseplate.
Further, when placing the mount body at the second position and removing the adhesive tape from the baseplate and the base surface by stretching it using one hand, it is desirable to the baseplate by the other hand so that the article support device will not fly away due to the elasticity of the adhesive tape in the instant when the adhesive tape is stretch removed from the base surface. Currently, in conventional article support devices, the baseplate is smaller and thinner than the mount body and as a result it tends to become difficult to handily stretch remove the adhesive tape.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an article support device that can be attached to a surface using a stretch releasable adhesive tape where the normal mounting function can be stably exhibited in the face of outside force unintentionally received during use and further where the work of removing the adhesive tape can be performed handily and easily.